


Legacy

by iLurked



Series: Simmons Family Values [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Established WxS, F/M, Hydra? What Hydra? AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission, Grant Ward met a femme fatale with an offer that may be too hard to resist. He did nothing wrong but he can’t help but feel that under no circumstance did he want Jemma Simmons to meet the woman he had been slightly attracted to. Keywords: slightly and had been. Because no matter how sexy and seductive the woman could be, she was not worth losing Simmons for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> For #wssummer week 1 prompt: Fallout

It turned out that Agent Antoine Triplett was not the only legacy on Coulson's team.

Agent Jemma Simmons was one also. However, unlike Trip who did not tell anyone about his status because he did not want to be treated differently, Simmons didn't tell anyone because she had no idea of said legacy. The reason she did not know was, unlike Trip's, her legacy was not something to be proud of.

Agent Grant Ward found this out the hard way.

…

They received information that there was an exhaustive list of sleeper Hydra agents in the possession of a mercenary that had retired two decades prior.

“We need that list,” Coulson stated once the younger agents settled themselves in the briefing room.

Beside him, May stood with her arms crossed, her smirk indicating that she won the argument on whether it was worth the risk to get their hands on the list. 

“If nothing else," Coulson continued. "It would give us a place to start our cleanup. Skye?”

“A certain Jane Smith is auctioning the list online.” Skye announced as she transferred the data from her laptop to the giant screen. “And I'm tracking where the post came from. Jane Smith is good, but I'm better. I'd have an address for you soon.”

“Why would anyone want a list of sleeper agents?” Fitz asked with a frown.

“For blackmail,” Coulson replied. “Also, I would think that Hydra would want to get their hands on that list to ensure that it won't fall into our hands. Then, there's SHIELD itself. Use your imagination.”

Skye's laptop pinged. “Got the address.”

“May, Ward, suit up.” Coulson called out. Then, as an aside to May, “I hope this is worth it.”

After most of the team left, Simmons reached for Ward's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, as if to say, 'I know you can do this'.

…

“Looking for this?”

Ward whipped around so fast that he almost got a whiplash.

From the low light emitted by the computer screen, Ward could see the silhouette of a woman standing on the doorway, holding a small thumb drive on a keychain that she was nonchalantly spinning around her ring finger.

“Jane Smith, I presume?” Ward asked, straightening from his crouch on the computer table, readying himself to move at any moment.

She must have hit the lights because the next thing Ward knew, the room was illuminated and he was able to see her better.

She may be pushing fifty, but she was gorgeous, the very embodiment of a femme fatale. Indubitably, had the need arisen, she could easily look years younger than her actual age, with her long brown locks that shaped her beautiful face and tumbled down her back. Her curvaceous body and mile-long legs were easily the envy of women decades younger than she was. Her emerald green eyes and red, pouty lips no doubt attracted eyes on her, just the way she preferred it.

The pheromones she was emitting was overwhelming Ward.

He recalled the contents of the thin file Skye was able to prepare on Jane Smith. She was a mercenary in her youth, an assassin for hire to the highest bidder. There were rumours that she was just a myth, as the number of victims and missions attributed to her was simply ridiculous and impossible. However, twenty-five years ago, reports about her lessened until they finally completely dried up, save for rumours of her coming out of retirement resurfacing about once every other year.

“The one and only.” She purred. “And I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of your acquiantance.”

“Agent Grant Ward." He humoured her. "SHIELD.”

“Of course." She looked at him like she was mentally undressing him. "You look much larger and much more attractive than the photo I saw.”

“What photo?” Ward demanded.

She ignored his question, stating instead, “I'm impressed you were able to find me.”

“I need the drive.” Ward told her simply.

A perfectly-shaped eyebrow arched. “Come and get it, then.” She purred before stuffing the drive between her incomparable C-cupped breasts.

Ward felt himself blushing violently at the thought of picking out the drive. “Uh, sorry. I'm taken.”

“Too bad,” she cooed. “It would have been fun.”

Then, she moved: fast, smooth, and deadly.

Ward almost lost his head via long, shapely leg because he was too busy watching her rather protecting himself.

He dodged her attack, but somehow he felt like the proverbial mouse being toyed with by a bored cat.

“May?” He called out to his communicator. “A little help?”

“I'm afraid help is not forthcoming,” Smith told him conversationally, even as she cartwheeled over the table and onto Ward. “Your lady friend is indisposed.”

“What did you do to May?” Ward whipped out his ICER.

“Don't worry, darling,” she replied. “She's still alive. Barely.”

Ward kicked up, but she crouched down. A leg spin had Ward falling on the ground. Immediately, her boot came down on his gun hand, causing him to lose his grip on the ICER. In the nanosecond it took Ward to catch his breath, Smith had already crawled sinuously on top of him.

“Uh, uh, uh,” she breathed. “I wouldn't move if I were you, Not if you want to procreate in the future.”

Ward froze at the threat, feeling the hard metal against his family jewels. He swallowed, remembering that Simmons wanted children. Not now, of course. But in the far, far future. Yep. He needed all his equipment intact and must protect it at all cost.

“As much fun as we're having.” Jane Smith continued, her face moving closer to his. Too close. "I actually have a proposition for you."

“I'm listening,” he said, as if he was allowing her a big favour, instead of having no choice in the matter.

“I'll give you the drive.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“And what do you want in exchange?”

"Information.” came the reply, as she slowly, thankfully, moved away from him.

“And why should I trust you?”

“I'm a mercenary, darling. My word is my bond.”

Once free, Ward slowly sat back up, but eyed the ICER in her hand suspiciously. “What kind of information?”

“A name or two.” She said, her grin feline. “I want to know which SHIELD scientists worked on the Winter Soldier project after he was liberated by Captain Rogers. I'm sure you're in a position to find that out for me."

Ward recalled that a few months back, Simmons and Fitz were requested to Stark Tower on a hush hush mission. He flew the two scientists to New York. They were met by a subdued Captain Steve Rogers, who greeted Simmons like an old friend. Fitz went off the grid for a couple of months; Simmons longer than that.

He also knew that the Winter Soldier was the captain's friend from way back.

He did not need to find out the names of the scientists who worked on the Winter Soldier Project; he can connect the unspoken dots.

“Never.” He told her firmly. “I don't make deals with mercenaries.”

“Think of what you're turning down.” She told him as she fluffed her long, luscious hair. “I just need a name. A couple, at most. That's two people. In exchange, you would have all the names you would need to clean up your agency. Think of all the lives you could save.”

“I don't think so.”

“Really?” She seductively slid two fingers down her cleavage and slowly extracted the much coveted thumb drive. "It'll be just between you and me. Nobody else needs to know."

"No." Ward stated flatly, with finality.

“Think about it.” She said as she held the drive between her fingers. She bit her lip. “You'd be a hero.”

Ward mentally shook himself, reminding himself that he was a man in a committed relationship, and repeated, “No.”

She smiled at him as if he passed some sort of secret test. Then she squeezed the trigger of the ICER.

And that was the last thing Ward knew.

…

All eyes were on her as she sashayed into the cafe, making a beeline towards Ward. The normal buzz of the cafe ground to a halt the moment she walked in. All eyes, male and female, were on her.

She was bewitching.

Ward suppressed a groan as he felt side for his weapon. He never left home without it, having learned his lesson with the attack on the bus made by the Simmons brothers.

The memories he desperately tried to suppress came rushing back in. 

Weeks ago, in the attempt to obtain the list of Hydra sleeper agents, Ward was woken up by May who was furious that Jane Smith had gotten the drop on the two of them. They thought the mission was a bust, until Ward removed his clothes later than night for a much-needed shower. When he emptied his pockets, he saw the coveted thumb drive.

Ward insisted that Skye run all sorts of tests on the drive before they crack it open. The contents of drive were wildly inflammatory and resulted in the launch of hundreds of administrative investigations.

Meanwhile, while everybody else were busy salivating over the list, Coulson's team took a day off because they refused to get involved in the mess that was now SHIELD.

Ward promptly whisked Simmons to Paris, to fulfil a promise he made long ago.

“What is it?” Simmons asked, sensing Ward's disquiet.

The problem was that Jane Smith had stepped into the cafe, undoubtedly coming to collect on his part of the bargain, never mind that he never agreed to the deal in the first place.

Ward was panicking internally. He knew he did nothing wrong but he can't help but feel that under no circumstance did he want Jemma Simmons to meet the woman he had been slightly attracted to. Keywords: slightly and had been. Because no matter how sexy and seductive Jane Smith could be, she was not worth losing Simmons for.

Too late, he saw Jane Smith make his way towards them.

“Hello, children,” she purred, but her accent was gone, replaced by an upper-crust english accent not unlike Simmons'.

Simmons whipped around and leapt up, her eyes huge. “Mummy!”

Ward choked on his own spit. Did Simmons just call Jane Smith 'mummy'?

This was not going to end well. For him.

He was doomed. By Simmons' family. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> (And because I feel like an idiot, I want to explain the prompt fill:) Ward deals with the fallout of Skye inadvertently posting a selfie with Simmons kissing Ward at the background.


End file.
